Siblings Torn
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: The first heat has come and even its lustful strength can overcome the strongest bonds. Brother and sister alike, both want it but neither thinks ahead of what comes next...
1. Lust Torn Apart

The first heat has come and even its lustful strength can overcome the strongest bonds. Brother and sister alike, both want it but neither thinks ahead of what comes next...

* * *

><p>In the bedroom of a small den, an Umbreon rested in bed, sighing to himself, crying softly. He looked up at a small portrait on the wall of him and what appeared to be an Espeon female, the two of them snuggled together and smiling for the camera. It was a picture of him and his sister. He was a special Umbreon too. His fur, instead of the usual black, was a dark, silvery white, his left eye a pearly pink in color and right eye a crystal blue coloration. His rings glowed faintly with their soft, ruby red, tinting his silvery fur a faint red from the glow. He sighed again, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. Up on the portrait, his sister was a silver-white Espeon, her eyes a deep sapphire blue, the gem on her head a shiny pink like a regular Espeon's fur. Once more, he released a sigh. The two of them looked perfect together. Like twins. In fact, they were twins. Both were quite alike too. They always shared the same interests in everything. They would always stick together, doing everything they could with each other. Always have the other's back whenever they needed it. And now, as he lay there, all of it was broken.<p>

"How could I have done that to her?" He asked himself, cursing under his breath. "Oh Lilly… I'm so sorry… I'm so very sorry…" He broke down to tears again, crying alone in his bed. Usually, he and his sister would always sleep together in his room, never wanting to be separated. They would enjoy playing and wrestling and snuggling in bed through the night then falling asleep in each other's arms when they grew too exhausted to play on. It was a heavenly life with his little sister, and now he knew she would hate him for life.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A couple hours ago~

A young Espeon female stepped into the den, shaking her fur clean of its drenched state. It was raining outside, a storm to be exact. Moments after her, a dark silver-white furred Umbreon stepped in behind her, following her actions and shaking himself dry. He sighed as the remaining bits of rain droplets dripped from his fur onto the ground. "Gosh, I hate the rain." He said, looking over at Lilly.

Lilly giggled and nodded in agreement as they settled down together on the couch. "You aren't alone, big brother. Rain sucks. I hate playing in the rain because the ground is always muddy. It's hard getting mud out of my fur." She complained as she moved closer to the Umbreon, rubbing her side up against his. He smiled warmly at her as he returned the nuzzling affection, trying to warm up with his sister after spending so much time outside in the cold rain.

"Oh Lilly, you're such a silly Espeon." He said, chuckling and licking her cheek softly. Lilly giggled a she licked his cheek back, murrling happily.

"Not as silly as you, Leon." She replied, poking his cheek with her right paw. Leon touched the spot on his cheek that she poked as if he were astonished of such a thing. He chuckled afterwards and nudged his little sister softly, the two giggling together before Lilly randomly pounced him to the ground. Leon meeped when he was suddenly pounced, surprised that he still hadn't gotten used to his sister's random pouncing after so many years of it.

Both eon siblings began rolling along the ground, giggling happily and nuzzling each other along their little wrestling. Came the end of it, Leon was on top, the dominant of the two and holding his sister pinned gently to the ground. Lilly eeped when she was pinned down, looking up at him with fake fearful eyes as she usually would when he came out on top. "Oh no, don't hurt me big brother~" She teased, holding back her giggles. Leon let out a playful growl as he leaned in and nipped her cheek gently.

"Om nom nom! Tasty~" He said, licking her cheek afterwards before letting go of the psychic-type. Lilly smiled as she sat up, ruffling up her silver-white fur to look a little more intimidating to him. However, the only thing ruffling her fur did was make her look cuter to him. He chuckled and licked his paw before carefully patting a spot on her chest, causing that paw print patch of fur to stick down while the rest remained standing on ends in its ruffly state.

"Heeey~" Lilly said as she tried to reruffle the matted fur patch. Though she tried many times, the fur remained down on her chest, her brother laughing at her as she kept shaking and trying. She wiggled all around, her body swaying like mad to try and get the fur standing again, all being pointless attempts and efforts. "No fair!" She cried, giggling a little bit as well as she kept up the shaking, refusing to give up. Leon looked up at her, wiping a tear away from his laughter. He soon fell silent as he saw that his sister was currently turned away and doing her wiggling thing. His eyes rested on her rump, a blush coming to his cheeks as he watched her hips and ass swaying alluringly. He shook his head, tossing the thought away as quick as possible. Never before had he even dared to attempt to think about this sister that way, let alone have any thoughts of it. That was his first time seeing his little sister as a female of attraction rather than his sibling. He instantly hated the thought and never wanted it to come back, but the more he watched her wiggle to try and bring the fur back up, the more his eyes would instinctively gaze upon her plump ass, his body stirring and heating up.

Leon and Lilly were finally of age, their hormones coming in and starting to put the thoughts and desires to mate into their heads. Thought Lilly hadn't had any thoughts yet, which she eventually would, Leon's thoughts came early as he could not resist the fact that the best part on his sister's body currently was her amazing hips and ass, her tail lifted as she wiggled and shook. His blush brightened as he caught a glimpse of the female's swollen sex lips. Their parents taught them everything on the Pidgeys and Beedrills so he knew exactly what he was looking at and why it was so wet and puffy. The wetness certainly didn't come from the rain. Her tail and fur covered the area with ease. Oh no, it was not rain or water at all.

Lilly was in heat.

Leon gulped. He knew how females would end up getting during their heat and what they could do to males. He was taught everything on the scents of a female in heat. And those lessons were starting to kick in. Lilly's wiggling brought out her scent, a sweet, mystical, and flowery scent filling the air around him slightly. He took a rather deep whiff and let out a low, feral growl, his senses being taken over by lust. Leon shook his head again, tossing the thoughts aside once more. He tried to keep his ration sense of thinking and sanity, not wanting to give in to lust and do something he'd regret. "Lilly, uhh… c-could you maybe… just give up?"

"Give up? Neveeeerrrr! Lilly shall get the fur to stand!" She exclaimed, resuming the wiggling to a new speed. Her hips swayed with more unintentional seduction, further attracting her big brother as well as the attraction of another big something. Leon let out the quietest groan, shivering lightly as his body began to burn with lustful desires, his red tip poking out of his sheath as he took in more of Lilly's scent. More feral growls emitted from him as he found himself very slowly stepping forward towards his sister. He started losing the battle to keep his sanity, his inner conscious fearing for his sister, screaming at him to stop now and control himself.

Just before he obeyed his conscious, a strong wave of Lilly's heated scent hit his nostrils. Leon instinctively sniffed in every bit of the lustful essence, his mind shattered and shrouded with lust, his cock fully erect with hungry desire, and his body trembling and burning with the strong need for sex. All of his thoughts were set with the need to fuck one female.

Leon needed to take his sister… and take her hard.

Lilly finally gave in when she grew exhausted from all of the shaking. She slumped onto the ground, panting lightly, her tail resting on the ground, covering her puffy, dripping snatch. Leon growled at her, loud enough for her to hear. Lilly's ears picked up the growl and she turned her head, looking at her brother. What she saw put real fear into her. He looked… different, as if he were hungry for something. It definitely wasn't the food type of hungry. Nothing near it. She was a bit confused at what it was, but she seemed to know that hungry look. Something about it was just so… familiar and yet she feared it some much. And for the oddest reason, one she wouldn't put her paw on, her body enjoyed his feral growls, seeming to heat up in reaction to it. "Big brother? Are you okay?" She asked curiously as he approached her, not noticing the male's large penis throbbing between his hind legs with every step.

"Oh yeah… I'm more than okay." Leon replied darkly, growling at his little sister as his right forepaw took hold of her tail and slowly moved it out of the way. "Stand up for your big brother."

"Umm… o-okay." Lilly replied nervously, unsure of what was about to happen. "Are we playing a new game?" She questioned with her naivety. Leon chuckled as he felt his cock tip poke her swollen sex lips. Both of them shivered at the sudden spark of pleasure, the feeling new to both. Where Leon looked on with lustful anticipation, Lilly looked back at him in horror, knowing all too well what was about to happen. She most certainly wasn't ready for a child, but it struck her hard when she felt it. She was definitely in heat and if she were to give in to his lust…

"L-Leon!" She cried, starting to squirm and try to crawl from under him. "No! D-Don't do it! I'm not ready yet!"

"You smell and look pretty ready to me." Leon replied, chuckling darkly with growing desire. His tip gently prodded his entrance and Lilly let out a quiet whimper, denying the pleasure it brought her. He grabbed hold of her forepaws, forcing the front half of his sister's body to the ground, leaving the innocent female face down, ass up with his cock tip inside of her honey sweet flower.

"P-P-Please let me go, b-big brother… I d-don't want to do this w-with you…" Lilly whined, shivering and holding back a moan. Leon growled into Lilly's ear softly, his tongue slipping out and dragging along her ear, covering the tip of the Espeon's left ear with his warm saliva. Lilly shivered, whimpering more a she was held down to the ground. Being a psychic-type, she was completely at his will now, left to the mercy of her horny big brother.

"Mmm… so helpless and wet…" He teased, his tip grinding against her pussy lips before prodding it again, throbbing against the Espeon's pink, sex flesh. The teasing maneuvers where too much for both of them, Leon growling and murring deeply with strong desire and Lilly whimpering louder from the unwanted pleasure. Her body was giving in to the length teasing her folds, her cunny getting wetter for the male over her.

"L-Leon… please…" She whined, wanting him to move away whereas her heat and body wanted him plunge in and pop her cherry.

"I will… I will now…" He spoke quietly into her eye before he slammed into her virgin womanhood. Lilly's eyes widened and she howled out in pain as she was claimed by her brother. Her body shook from the pain that rocked her form, her hot, tight walls grabbing his cock hard, sending its heat into it. Leon growled and moaned out loudly from the incredible pleasure that hit him, his penis leaking its warm preseed into the virgin Espeon's snatch, further lubricating her heated, soaked walls. "Grrraaaahhhh! S-So fucking tight!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Lilly screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks from the stinging pain throbbing within. Her pussy leaked a small bit of blood, but her pussy juices easily covered it, the red cleared out by the clear liquid puddle below her from her heat. Her pussy drooled onto Leon's dick, coating it with her hot honey, only increasing his pleasure. Leon growled as he gently bit Lilly's left ear, suckling gingerly on it as he rested inside of her, letting her adjust to his large maleness. Even though he was horny as hell from her heat, she was still his little sister and he didn't want to hurt her too much.

"Th-This for you, sis… I'm taking you… for your own good… now shut up and take it!" Leon told her, sucking on the psychic eon's ear. Lilly whimpered and whined, at least being grateful that the pain was going away and that her brother still had some sort of ration thinking in him. Nonetheless, she still wasn't ready for sex even though it was her heat and her body needed it. The thing she didn't like about this was that her body would churn for her brother's cum, to be filled and impregnated, and neither were ready or old enough to raise a child. They themselves were still rather young. It was only their first year of hormones and heat.

Leon shuddered as he slowly pulled out of Lilly, his cock twitching with every movement as he experienced his first time and first pleasure. It was amazing. Something he thought never existed. The pleasure… oh how it felt so good. No words could describe what he felt. He knew Lilly could feel it too. He knew his sister was in as much of a pleasured state as him. Or at least she could be. If she were to accept it and quit denying her need for this, she would be moaning along with him. Leon would never really hurt his sister. At least not on purpose. He didn't even want to accidentally hurt her. No way at all. He loved her far too much. "Ahhh… Lilly… you feel s-so good around me…" Leon moaned, nuzzling her neck.

"Leon… s-s-stop… p-please… a.. ahh…" Lilly blushed brightly, closing her eyes as she finally give up a moan. Her body and mind gave in completely to the pleasure, her conscious having shut up a while ago. It felt good. Better than good. It felt wonderful. New. And she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted her brother to have sex with her right there and she didn't want him to stop until her womb was flooded with seeds and future Eevees. "Oh dear… d-don't stop, Leon… this… this feels so good…"

"I know, sis… I know… oh Arceus... w-we should have played this a long time ago… so tight… and hot…" Leon murred as he licked Lilly's cheek. The young Espeon fem let out another soft moan, her walls caressing the Umbreon's member, massaging it and hugging it tightly, her walls convulsing and quivering with its heated sensitivity. Leon growled quietly from the pleasure as he reached down with a paw and lightly kneaded at Lilly's clitoris, stroking the swollen nub gently and receiving louder moans from his baby sister.

"Ahhh..! Wh-What was… what was that, brother?" She asked, moaned loud from the intense uprise in pleasure.

"Remember when… Mommy told us about that nub… at the top of a female's vagina?" He asked as he rested against her with only the tip of his shaft inside of her pussy. "A… c-clitoris I think she called it?"

"Umm… o-oh… yeah, I remember now." Lilly nodded, looking up at him and kissing his nose. "What a-about it?"

"If I recall… Mommy said that… rubbing the female's clitoris will make her feel very good, so… I w-wanted to rub it… for you." Leon blushed a deep shade of red as his paw went back to gently stroking her clit. Lilly arched her back, her eyes closing as she moaned her brother's name softly, her body heating up even more with lust.

"Oh my… o-oh dear me… that feels… that does feel very good… D-Do it again, brother…" Lilly pleaded, shivering as the Umbreon obeyed her requests. He slowly slid his dick back into her tight, virgin cunt, murrling out deep as he reentered her blazed tightness. Lilly's walls quickly clamped down onto the thick shaft coming back in, hitting both of them with a strong sense of bliss. Leon started pawing at Lilly's clit faster, getting her hotter and wetter from the intense stimulation and making the young eon fem moan louder and louder.

"Yes… Oh Arceus… that's amazing, Leon..! Go…. G-go faster…!" She cried, her pussy aching for a rutting. Leon nodded and hesitantly picked up his thrusting pace, his hips gently colliding with hers with every thrust. By now, Leon pulled his member out only halfway before sending it back in. He moaned out loudly, the incredible and almost painful feelings on his dick sending waves of pleasure into him. Every thrust into Lilly's pussy was like putting his cock into a soft, fleshy furnace. It was hot. So damn HOT! He would be forced to quickly pull out, only for the cold, winter air in their den to violate his glistening shaft, forcing him to reenter. It was a constant insult of burning heat and frosty cold and it stung so good!

"Sweet merciful Mew, you're so fucking hot, sis!" Leon cried out before he began to ferally fuck his sister, his hips banging on hers. Lilly shut her eyes tight and screamed out in sudden bliss as her brother started rutting her treasure hard, his tip jabbing her slowly opening cervix, demanding access to her womb. Leon's rubbing at her clit picked up so quickly, his paw a near blur as he went to town on trying to get her to cum.

"Waaahhhh! Big brother! Harder! HARDER!" She screamed, her body shaking to no ends. Leon growled out with all of his feral lust and instincts, his dick throbbing painfully inside of her burning pussy, the heat of her honey not doing any good in putting out either of their fires.

Thank Arceus she wasn't a Flareon. She'd probably burn his dick off.

His hot precum continued to fire away into her, the Espeon female leaking honey that drooled from her pussy and dripped to the ground, most of it sliding down her inner thighs slowly, coating them in her wetness and puddling under her. Some of Lilly's pussy juices splattered onto Leon's crotch and large, furry balls, dripping onto the ground as well or sliding down his inner thighs. Either way, their crotches and lower halves were a mess with sex and neither gave a fuck about it. It only made it all the kinkier. Clean up was going to be hell.

"Faaasteeeerrrr! Fuck me FASTER!" Lilly cried, her pussy burning with every increasing amount of lust. Leon couldn't take it. It was too hot. He was burning too much and it started to hurt. Oh it hurt so good. He gripped her hips with his free paw and hammered into her burning, drenched pussy with no mercy or care for her safety. At this point, Leon wanted to just fuck his sister endlessly, fill her with cum, and be satisfied with his first time. Lilly was just the same. She wanted him to just cum in her hard, explode in her, and fill her with a large litter of pups. His cock was constantly attack with Lilly's blazing heat and the winter's frosty air, the pain of such hot sex sending sparks of painful pleasure throbbing in his veins.

"Ohhh fuuuuuck! Lilly, I'm gonna cum!" Leon howled, rocking her body like mad with his powerful rutting and hammering. His dick throbbed and pulsated, the veins in his cock pulsing hard, almost threatening to burst. So much precum pooled up in the Espeon's womb as he fucked her, his cock tip violating her inner sanctum with every pump of his hips. His heated paw ran along her soaked, swollen clit fast, eliciting the loudest screams from his sister.

"AHHH! LEON, I'M CUMMING!" Lilly screamed, her pussy reaching new temperatures and clamping down on Leon's dick hard. So very hard. Her walls grabbed his shaft so hard that even with his current rutting, he needed to put good effort into his thrusts to get going. Goddamn did it hurt.

"LILLY! OH FUCK, IT'S TOO MUUUCH!" Leon cried as her orgasm and powerful grip triggered his own climax. Leon managed to slam into his sister's cunt one last time, rocking her body forward as he came with great strength, large, powerful gushes of thick, potent Umbreon seed filling her womb quickly. Leon's orgasm was a strong one. A powerful one. Too powerful to put into words. Lilly's womb was filled to the brim within her brother's first few spurts of seed.

And that male was miles from done.

Both eons were at a loss for words, moaning out each other's name constantly in absolute ecstasy, Lilly's pussy quivering and drinking every bit of Leon's cum, milking it for everything it was worth. Leon howled out continuously as his large sac emptied out completely, years of semen build-up and preparation exploding inside of his sister. Billions of Eevee sperms raced around inside of Lilly's womb, searching for her small stash of eggs to ready her for her pregnancy with their first litter of kids.

Did we forget to mention his knot tying her to him? His and her cum wouldn't be leaving her pussy for a good long while. His hot cum clinged to her walls as it continued to pool up, the Espeon's stomach swelling from the amount of seed filling her. Already, the female appeared to be pregnant and her time hadn't even come yet. She was amazed at how much cum her brother had in him. And she was so glad she got to be the one to feel every drop of it, purring deeply as her orgasm and his semen drove her lust away.

Once the two of them finally got off of the pleasure highway, the two were left panting and gasping for air, completely worn out and exhausted from their intense mating session. Lilly collapsed into her puddle of honey, bringing her brother with her as he rested atop her. "Big… brother…" Lilly panted, smiling warmly up at him. "That… that was…"

"Incredible…" Leon finished, smiling back at her. Leon leaned in, murring quietly as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft and loving kiss. Lilly closed her eyes as she returned the kiss, moaning quietly. Their kiss seemed to last forever as everything around them just faded away, the only things remaining in the world being the two of them.

Moments later, they broke the kiss, panting and smiling, blushing a deep red. The two of them rested with each other for the next twenty to thirty minutes, occasionally sharing a kiss with each other.

After the time had passed, Leon's knot finally deflated enough for him to pull out, his cock throbbing slightly as he did, the two young eons moaning softly. Once he was out, the Umbreon's knot and shaft retreated into his messy sheath, leaving the two of them with their last task being to clean up at some point.

As soon as his sense of thinking came back, realization of what Leon had just done hit him hard. He had just mated with his sister. And even worse, he had just impregnated her with a pup. Hell, all of that cum, she was going to have a huge litter to look after. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave in to his guilt. "Big brother?" Lilly said quietly, looking up at him with concern.

"I'm sorry…" Leon whispered before he turned away and ran to his room, crying hard. He knew she wasn't ready for a pup, but he did it anyway. He ran into his room, closing the door, not caring to lock it. He curled up on his bed, sobbing into his paws at what he had just done.

"Leon…" Lilly said softly, still lying down on the ground in the main room. She sniffled, tears coming to her eyes as well as she slowly got up and slumped to her room, crying silently. She wondered why her brother started crying and ran away. She couldn't understand why or what she did. She didn't do anything wrong… did she? Of course not. She was completely innocent of doing anything wrong so… why was he crying? She wanted to find out, but she felt too bad about it and just couldn't confront him at the moment. Lilly herself felt the sudden need to let her tears out. "L… Later…" She said, her voice trembling with sadness as she made her way into her room, crying to herself.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Leon © Me<p>

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak,& Satoshi Tajiri


	2. After the Climax

Leon sniffled and whimpered as he had finally stopped crying. It had been an hour since he ran off from his sister, crying the entire time. The fur on his forearms and paws, his cheeks, and the sheets were stained and matted with his tears. His crystal blue and pearly pink eyes were bloodshot red from so much crying, the occasional sniffle coming from him. "Lilly… I'm so sorry…" He said to himself, trying not to start crying again. "I-I'm so sorry, Lilly… I… I didn't mean to do it… I swear…"

Leon sighed sadly, turning away from the door. He half hoped that Lilly would walk in and comfort him, but he doubted that would ever happen again. He just knew that once realization kicked in for his sister, she was going to be pissed at him and hate him for life. He just knew it.

"Lilly… p-please don't hate me…" He said softly, biting his pillow lightly to help keep from crying.

"Why would I hate you, brother?" Leon turned when he heard the soft, beautiful, familiar voice of his sister in the doorway. When he saw her, he whimpered and back away a bit on the bed.

"L-L-Lilly… were… w-were you… crying?" Leon asked, worried for his sister. "You… you look awful…"

"I can say the same for you…" Lilly replied, walking into her brother's room. The Umbreon whimpered louder as she neared, shaking his head.

"N-N-No! D-Don't hurt me, Lilly! I'm sorry!" Leon cried, cowering under his pillow and shaking wildly. Lilly tilted her head lightly as she climbed up onto the bed, leaning down in front of him and licking his cheek.

"Big brother… come from under there…" Lilly said sadly.

"I-I don't wanna… y-you're gonna hurt me…" Leon answered, quivering with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, brother. I don't have reason to. And even if I did, I still wouldn't… You know that…" Lilly told him as she gently pulled the pillow off of him. Leon hesitantly got up, looking over his sister for a moment. He sighed with relief when he saw her smile. "And there's no reason to be sorry… I'm not mad at you, brother…" She added before nuzzling him lovingly. Leon looked down at her, smiling softly before he slowly return the affectionate nuzzling. Lilly purred happily, sniffling once as she hugged him tightly, cuddling with her brother on his bed. "Remember when we used to cuddle like this when we were cubs?"

Leon smiled and nodded as he patted her head gently. "I do… Mommy and Daddy would always snuggle us up between them and we'd all cuddle together as one happy family."

"Yeah… I really miss them…" Lilly said, a twinkle in her eye from another tear.

"Oh Lilly…" Leon licked his sister's cheek, holding her close to him. "Don't cry anymore, sweetie… Big brother is still here… big brother will always be here with you…"

"I know…" She sniffled again, her body quivering and her voice crackly and trembling again. "B-But… I miss them so much… Why did Arceus take them away, big brother? Wh… Why…"

"Shhh… don't cry, sweetheart… I miss them too… but we have to stay strong… that's what they wanted before they last left..." Leon told her, stroking his sister's back gently. "I really miss them… and the worst part… I never got to say my last goodbye before they left… and never came back… to this day… I live with that pain…" Leon licked Lilly's tears away, cuddling her close and comforting her. "You still have me, Lilly… Big brother will never leave you…"

"Leon…" Lilly said softy, looking up at him and kissing him gently on the lips. "Will… will you raise these pups… w-with me?"

"Of course I will, Lilly… I will be by your side the entire time. I will never leave you or our kids… never…" Leon assured her, hugging her tightly and kissing her softly on the nose. "We're all that's left in family… at least… for the next month or so. Soon… we will have kids to look over. We will have to look over them. Take care of them. And ensure that they will have a loving and caring mother and father…"

"Y-Yes, big brother… That's what I want… a family… a new family… I want our pups to have parents… parents that will be with them forever… Mommy and Daddy… do… do you think they would accept us having kids together?" Lilly asked, nuzzling his chest gently.

"Usually… doing something like this is frowned upon… but… we Pokemon are different from the human community… I'm certain Mommy and Daddy would rather us have pups together than with others. They understood everything with us… and taught us so much… I'm sure they would would be here with us right now… holding us in their arms and readying us for parenthood." Leon said to his little sister as he gently scratched behind her ears. Lilly smiled, happy to hear that. Very happy to hear that. It lifted her spirits.

"Thank you, big brother… Mommy and Daddy… they really would be here with us right now if Arceus didn't have them, wouldn't they?"

"Of course, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy would be here right now… at least… they would be right here in person if they weren't with Arceus."

Lilly tilted her head, looking up at the Umbreon curiously. "Huh? What do you mean by that, big brother?"

Leon smiled as he licked her forehead softly. "Mommy and Daddy will always be with us, Lilly. They will always be here. We may not be able to see them now… but Mommy and Daddy are right here… beside us… watching over us as spirits. They are here… and in your heart. Forever." He explained to her. Lilly smiled brightly, sniffling as she kissed Leon's cheek.

"I love you, big brother…"

Leon smiled warmly as he caressed Lilly's cheek, gently stroking along her soft fur. "And I love you, my dear little sister…"

The two hugged each other close, snuggling together in Leon's bed, kissing and licking each other's cheeks and lips, murrling at the love and affection of their siblinghood. They had a long life of love, togetherness, and parenthood to look forward to, and their parents would e alongside them, supporting them all the way as spirits, watching over them with Arceus' eye.

Leon and Lilly were going to be guarded with Arceus' blessings and live a family that would never be broken.

* * *

><p>Lilly &amp; Leon © Me<p>

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri


End file.
